mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Goodridge
Canada Trinidad and Tobago | birth_date = | birth_place = Trinidad and Tobago | fightingoutof = Barrie, Ontario | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = | style = Mixed Martial Arts | stance = | team = Team Go-Riki | trainer = | yearsactive = 1996–present | kickboxingwins = 12 | kickboxingkowins = 11 | kickboxinglosses = 22 | kickboxingkolosses = 13 | kickboxingdraws = 2 | kickboxingncs = | mmawins = 23 | mmakowins = 13 | mmasubwins = 9 | mmalosses = 21 | mmakolosses = 9 | mmasublosses = 8 | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | other = | occupation = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | university = | url = http://www.garygoodridge.com | boxrec = | sherdog = 129 }} Gary Goodridge (born January 17, 1966), nicknamed "Big Daddy", is a professional Super Heavyweight Kickboxer and Mixed martial artist (MMA) born in Trinidad and Tobago but living and fighting out of Barrie, Ontario, Canada. Goodridge is known for his hard-hitting fighting style and showmanship. Prior to Kickboxing and MMA, he was also one of the top ranked contenders in the world of professional arm wrestling. Career Before Goodridge got into MMA he was a successful world champion at arm wrestling. He was able to defeat the likes of greats Sharon Remez and legendary John Brzenk in 1991. Mixed martial arts career Goodridge made an immediate impression on MMA during his debut at UFC 8 against Paul Herrera, whom Goodridge outweighed by nearly 80 lbs. After Herrera attempted a fireman's carry, Goodridge trapped both of his arms in a crucifix hold and proceeded to deliver multiple elbow blows to the helpless Herrera's head, ending the bout in 13 seconds. The second elbow strike knocked Herrera unconscious, but the fight was not stopped until after Goodridge landed six more strikes. Goodridge would reach the final match of the UFC 8 tournament against Don Frye in a losing effort. Goodridge returned to competition for the next three UFC tournaments, losing his final UFC match to Don Frye at Ultimate Ultimate 96. After the second loss to Frye, Goodridge began competing in Japan's PRIDE promotion, only to leave the promotion due to alleged personal issues. He soon signed with K-1 and their MMA affiliate HERO'S, where he still competes today. Goodridge returned to face Gegard Mousasi at Dynamite!! 2009, where he lost via first round TKO. Kickboxing career Goodridge made his kickboxing debut in 1999 at K-1 Revenge, against Musashi and lost the fight by disqualification. His first win in K-1 came against Mike Bernardo by TKO in K-1 World GP 2002 in Las Vegas. In 2005, Goodridge participated in two K-1 World GP tournaments held in United States. On April 30 in Las Vegas he knocked out Sean O'Haire and Scott Lighty and reached the finals, where he was stopped by Glaube Feitosa with a high kick KO. Three months later, on July 30, 2005, in Honolulu, Hawaii he scored three KO wins in three bouts to win the K-1 World Grand Prix in Hawaii Tournament. Titles * 2006 K-1 World Grand Prix in Las Vegas runner up * 2005 K-1 World Grand Prix in Hawaii champion * 2005 K-1 World Grand Prix in Las Vegas runner up * 1997 1st I.V.C Tournament champion * 1996 UFC 8 Tournament finalist * Black Belt 3-dan Kuk Sul Won Kickboxing record {| class="wikitable" style="margin:0.5em auto; font-size:85%" |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=8|'12 Wins' (11 (T)KO's, 1 decision), 22 Losses |- ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Date ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Result ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Record ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Event ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Method ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Round ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Time |- | 2010-02-13 | Loss | 12-22-2 | Igor Mihaljevic | Noc skorpiona 6 , Karlovac , Croatia | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2008-12-12 | Loss |12-21-2 | Catalin Morosanu | Lokal Kombat 32, Ploieşti, Romania | TKO (Corner stoppage) | 3 | 0:00 |- | 2008-08-16 | Loss |12-20-2 | Hiromi Amada | DEEP Gladiators, Okayama, Japan | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2007-12-15 | Loss |12-19-2 | Lubos Suda | K-1 Fighting Network Prague 2007, Czech Republic | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2007-10-13 | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw |12-18-2 | Konstantin Gluhov | K-1 Fighting Network Latvia 2007, Latvia | Decision draw | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2007-08-05 | Loss |12-18-1 | Choi Hong-man | K-1 World GP 2007 in Hong Kong | KO (Knee strike) | 1 | 1:34 |- | 2007-04-28 | Loss |12-17-1 | Patrick Barry | K-1 World Grand Prix 2007 in Hawaii, USA | KO (Left high kick) | 1 | 1:07 |- | 2006-09-30 | Loss |12-16-1 | Remy Bonjasky | K-1 World Grand Prix 2006 in Osaka Opening Round, Japan | KO (Knee Strike) | 3 | 0:52 |- | 2006-08-12 | Loss |12-15-1 | Carter Williams | K-1 World Grand Prix 2006 in Las Vegas II, USA | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2006-07-30 | Loss |12-14-1 | Peter Aerts | K-1 World Grand Prix 2006 in Sapporo, Japan | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2006-04-29 | Loss |12-13-1 | Chalid Arrab | K-1 World Grand Prix 2006 in Las Vegas, USA | KO (Right hook) | 3 | 1:00 |- | 2006-04-29 | Win |12-12-1 | Scott Lighty | K-1 World Grand Prix 2006 in Las Vegas, USA | TKO (Referee stoppage) | 1 | 0:34 |- | 2006-04-29 | Win |11-12-1 | Kengo | K-1 World Grand Prix 2006 in Las Vegas, USA | KO (Right hook) | 1 | 0:40 |- | 2006-02-25 | Loss |10-12-1 | Alexey Ignashov | K-1 European League 2006 in Budapest, Hungary | Decision | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2005-11-19 | Loss |10-11-1 | Glaube Feitosa | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 Final, Japan | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2005-09-23 | Loss |10-10-1 | Jérôme Le Banner | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Osaka - Final Elimination, Japan | TKO (Three knockdowns) | 1 | 2:13 |- | 2005-07-29 | Win |10-9-1 | Yusuke Fujimoto | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Hawaii, USA | TKO (Corner stoppage) | 3 | 1:19 |- | 2005-07-29 | Win |9-9-1 | Carter Williams | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Hawaii, USA | KO (Right hooks) | 1 | 1:15 |- | 2005-07-29 | Win |8-9-1 | Wesley Correira | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Hawaii, USA | TKO (Referee stoppage) | 1 | 2:43 |- | 2005-04-30 | Loss |7-9-1 | Glaube Feitosa | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Las Vegas, USA | KO (High kick) | 1 | 2:40 |- | 2005-04-30 | Win |7-8-1 | Scott Lighty | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Las Vegas, USA | TKO (Low kicks) | 1 | 2:55 |- | 2005-04-30 | Win |6-8-1 | Sean O'Haire | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Las Vegas, USA | KO (Right uppercut) | 1 | 1:56 |- | 2004-12-31 | Loss |4-8-1 | Ray Sefo | K-1 PREMIUM 2004 Dynamite!!, Japan | TKO (Referee Stoppage) | 1 | 0:24 |- | 2004-12-04 | Win |5-7-1 | Cyril Abidi | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 Final, Japan | KO (Right punch) | 1 | 3:00 |- | 2004-11-06 | Win |4-7-1 | Samy Atia | Titans 1st, Kitakyushu, Japan | KO (Punches) | 1 | 2:49 |- | 2004-09-25 | Loss |3-7-1 | Mighty Mo | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 Final Elimination, Japan | TKO (Three knockdowns) | 1 | 2:58 |- | 2004-08-07 | Win |3-6-1 | Dewey Cooper | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Las Vegas II, USA | Decision (Split) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2004-06-06 | Loss |2-6-1 | Peter Aerts | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Nagoya, Japan | TKO (Low kicks) | 3 | 1:40 |- | 2004-04-30 | Win |2-5-1 | Toa | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Las Vegas I, USA | TKO | 1 | 2:43 |- | 2003-05-02 | Loss |1-5-1 | Mark Hunt | K-1 World Grand Prix 2003 in Las Vegas, USA | Decision (Unanimous) | 5 | 3:00 |- | 2003-04-06 | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw |1-4-1 | Musashi | K-1 Beast 2003, Japan | Decision draw | 5 | 3:00 |- | 2002-12-31 | Loss |1-4 | Mike Bernardo | Inoki Bom-Ba-Ye 2002, Japan | KO | 1 | |- | 2002-10-05 | Loss |1-3 | Jérôme Le Banner | K-1 World Grand Prix 2002 Final Elimination, Japan | KO (Straight right punch) | 1 | 0:42 |- | 2002-08-17 | Win |1-2 | Mike Bernardo | K-1 World Grand Prix 2002 in Las Vegas, USA | TKO | 1 | 1:38 |- | 1999-08-22 | Loss |0-2 | Masaaki Satake | K-1 Spirits '99, Tokyo, Japan | KO (Kick) | 3 | 2:47 |- | 1999-04-25 | Loss |0-1 | Musashi | K-1 Revenge '99, Yokohama, Japan | DQ | 1 | 2:15 |- MMA Record {| class="wikitable" style="margin:0.5em auto; font-size:85%" |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=8|'23 Wins' (13 (T)KO's, 9 Submissions, 1 decisions), 21 Losses |- ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Date ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Result ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Record ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Event ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Method ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Round ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Time |- | 2009-12-31 | Loss | 23-21-1 | Gegard Mousasi | Dynamite!! 2009, Saitama, Japan | TKO (Punches) | 1 | 1:34 |- | 2008-11-22 | Loss | 23-20-1 | Gabor NemethGoodridge Walks Out During Match Against Nemeth Gabor | Super GP, Budapest, Hungary | DQ (Goodridge left the match) | 2 | |- | 2008-11-09 | Loss |23-19-1 | Alistair Overeem | Ultimate Glory 10, Arnhem, Netherlands | Submission (Kimura) | 1 | |- | 2008-07-19 | Loss |23-18-1 | Paul Buentello | Affliction: Banned, USA | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 5:00 |- | 2008-06-21 | Loss |23-17-1 | Terroll Dees | Iroquois - MMA Championships 4, Canada | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 5:00 |- | 2008-03-30 | Loss |23-16-1 | Choi Mu Bae | The Khan 2008 Series 1, Korea | KO (Punch) | 2 | 2:40 |- | 2007-03-12 | Win |23-15-1 | Jan Nortje | K-1 Hero's 8, Japan | TKO | 1 | 3:00 |- | 2006-11-11 | Win |22-15-1 | Tadas Rinkevicius | K-1 Hero's Lithuania | TKO | 1 | 4:31 |- | 2006-03-15 | Loss |21-15-1 | Heath Herring | K-1 Hero's 4, Japan | TKO (Punches) | 2 | 1:55 |- | 2005-03-26 | Win |21-14-1 | Alan Karaev | K-1 Hero's 1, Japan | Submission (Guillotine Choke) | 1 | 2:58 |- | 2004-05-22 | Win |20-14-1 | Sylvester Terkay | K-1 MMA ROMANEX, Japan | KO (Punches) | 1 | 1:22 |- | 2003-12-31 | Win |19-14-1 | Don Frye | PRIDE Shockwave 2003, Japan | KO (Head Kick) | 1 | 0:29 |- | 2003-11-09 | Win |18-14-1 | Dan Bobish | PRIDE Final Conflict 2003, Japan | TKO (Strikes) | 1 | 0:18 |- | 2003-08-10 | Loss |17-14-1 | Fedor Emelianenko | PRIDE Total Elimination 2003, Japan | TKO (Strikes) | 1 | 1:09 |- | 2002-08-28 | Win |17-13-1 | Lloyd van Dams | PRIDE Shockwave, Japan | TKO (Strikes) | 1 | 3:39 |- | 2002-06-23 | Win |16-13-1 | Achmed Labasanov | PRIDE 21, Japan | Decision (Split) | 3 | 5:00 |- | 2002-06-23 | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw |15-13-1 | Ebenezer Fontes Braga | Inoki Bom-Ba-Ye 2001-K-1 vs. Inoki, Japan | Decision draw | 5 | 3:00 |- | 2001-09-24 | Win |15-13 | Yoshiaki Yatsu | PRIDE 16, Japan | TKO (Corner Stoppage) | 1 | 3:03 |- | 2001-08-19 | Win |14-13 | Jan Nortje | K-1 Andy Memorial 2001 Japan GP Final, Japan | Submission (Arm Crush) | 1 | 1:11 |- | 2001-07-29 | Loss |13-13 | Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira | PRIDE 15, Japan | Submission (Triangle Choke) | 1 | 2:37 |- | 2001-05-27 | Win |13-12 | Valentijn Overeem | PRIDE 14, Japan | Submission (Strikes) | 1 | 2:39 |- | 2001-03-18 | Win |12-12 | Bob Schrijber | 2H2H, Rotterdam, Netherlands | Submission (Knee Bar) | 1 | 2:32 |- | 2000-10-31 | Win |11-12 | Yoshiaki Yatsu | PRIDE 11, Japan | TKO (Strikes) | 1 | 8:58 |- | 2000-08-27 | Loss |10-12 | Gilbert Yvel | PRIDE 10, Japan | KO (High kick) | 1 | 0:28 |- | 2000-06-04 | Loss |10-11 | Ricco Rodriguez | PRIDE 9, Japan | Decision | 2 | 10:00 |- | 2000-05-01 | Loss |10-10 | Igor Vovchanchyn | PRIDE Grand Prix 2000 Finals, Japan | TKO (Strikes) | 1 | 10:14 |- | 2000-01-30 | Win |10-9 | Osamu Tachihikari | PRIDE Grand Prix 2000 Opening Round, Japan | Submission (Forearm Choke) | 1 | 0:51 |- | 1999-11-21 | Loss |9-9 | Tom Erikson | PRIDE 8, Japan | Decision | 2 | 10:00 |- | 1999-07-04 | Loss |9-8 | Naoya Ogawa | PRIDE 6, Japan | Submission (Keylock) | 2 | 0:36 |- | 1999-03-05 | Win |9-7 | Andre Roberts | UFC 19, USA | Submission (Punches) | 1 | 0:43 |- | 1999-10-11 | Loss |8-7 | Igor Vovchanchyn | PRIDE 4, Japan | TKO (Strikes) | 1 | 5:58 |- | 1999-07-06 | Win |8-6 | Amir Rahnavardi | PRIDE 3, Japan | KO (Punches) | 1 | 7:22 |- | 1998-03-15 | Loss |7-6 | Marco Ruas | PRIDE 2, Japan | Submission (Heel hook) | 1 | 9:09 |- | 1997-10-11 | Win |7-5 | Oleg Taktarov | PRIDE 1, Japan | KO (Punch) | 1 | 4:57 |- | 1997-07-06 | Win |6-5 | Pedro Otavio | IVC 1, Brazil | Submission (Punches) | 1 | 16:15 |- | 1997-07-06 | Win |5-5 | Cal Worsham | IVC 1, Brazil | Submission (Key lock) | 1 | 0:43 |- | 1997-07-06 | Win |4-5 | Augusto Menezes Santos | IVC 1, Brazil | Submission (Crucifix) | 1 | 0:32 |- | 1997-03-03 | Loss |3-5 | Mario Neto | UVF 6, Brazil | Submission | 1 | 6:02 |- | 1996-12-07 | Loss |3-4 | Don Frye | UU 96, USA | Submission (Fatigue) | 1 | 11:19 |- | 1996-07-12 | Loss |3-3 | Mark Coleman | UFC 10, USA | Submission (Position) | 1 | 7:00 |- | 1996-07-12 | Win |3-2 | John Campatella | UFC 10, USA | TKO (Punches) | 1 | 1:28 |- | 1996-05-17 | Loss |2-2 | Mark Schultz | UFC 9, USA | TKO (Cut) | 1 | 12:00 |- | 1996-02-16 | Loss |2-1 | Don Frye | UFC 8, USA | Submission (Position) | 1 | 2:14 |- | 1996-02-16 | Win |2-0 | Jerry Bohlander | UFC 8, USA | KO (Punches) | 1 | 5:31 |- | 1996-02-16 | Win |1-0 | Paul Herrera | UFC 8, USA | KO (Elbows) | 1 | 0:13 |- See also *List of male kickboxers *List of K-1 events *List of UFC events *List of kickboxing organizations External links *K-1 Official Site *Arm wrestle match vs [[John Brzenk]] * References Category:1966 births Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Trinidad and Tobago mixed martial artists Category:Trinidad and Tobago kickboxers Category:Canadian mixed martial artists Category:Canadian kickboxers Category:Canadian people of Trinidad and Tobago descent de:Gary Goodridge fr:Gary Goodridge ko:게리 굿리지 it:Gary Goodridge ja:ゲーリー・グッドリッジ pl:Gary Goodridge